


Silence

by Sanashiya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Collectif Noname Challenge Octobre 2017, Concealed Identity, Future, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Road Trip, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya
Summary: 2052. L'humanité a presque entièrement disparu, et Steve, vieillard de 134 ans coincé dans le corps d'un homme de trente ans, essaie de retrouver des survivants. Avec son pickup antédiluvien, il parcourt le pays désert, seul. Toujours seul. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre un homme au bras de métal dans un relais routier éclairé de mille feux.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello à tous !
> 
> Me voilà pour le 2ème challenge d'Octobre du Collectif NONAME sur le thème de la science-fiction ! (Gniiiih!) (Ch'est mon thèèème!) (Ch'est moi qui l'ai proposé !)
> 
> Comme la science-fiction, c'est vaste, j'ai fait un univers post-apocalyptique. Mes inspirations : Logan (film 2017), [Into That Good Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3121055/chapters/6763406) de Nonymos, Le Fléau (Stephen King), Rien ne nous survivra (un livre génial de Maïa Mazaurette à qui j'ai éhontément piqué un nom, merci beaucoup Maïa, le bon dieu te le rendra !), etc.
> 
> Cet OS n'est pas canon-compliant avec Winter Soldier. Juste avec First Avenger.
> 
> Question d'auteur : "Quelle est votre œuvre de Sci-Fi préférée et qu'est-ce qui vous attire dedans ?" INTERSTELLAR ! Et ce qui m'attire dedans, pfiou, c'est tellement de choses. C'est l'espace (ouuuh les étoiles), c'est la beauté des paysages, c'est le déclin de l'humanité, c'est le côté futuriste ET réaliste, c'est les musiiiiques, bref, j'adore, quelle claque ! Et en deuxième oeuvre préférée très proche, c'est Matrix, pour le côté post-apo, pour l'univers, pour l'ambiance, pour Keanu Reeves ! Et j'adore aussi Inception, qui je suppose se classe dans la science-fiction, vu qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé comment voyager dans les rêves !
> 
> J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Pour ma part, j'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire ! Préparez-vous une tasse de thé et allez faire pipi avant... car c'est un peu long.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

 

.oOo.

Steve aime voyager en voiture. Il faut le vouloir, pourtant ; sans compter la chance dont il faut faire preuve pour trouver une pompe à essence qui fonctionne encore et qui ne soit pas vidée jusqu'à la dernière goutte, la majorité des routes, surtout dans les grandes villes, sont impraticables à cause de tous les véhicules arrêtés dessus. C'est surtout pour cette dernière raison que Steve se déplace avec sa moto, sur laquelle il a fixé un mini panneau solaire relié au moteur pour s'épargner les problèmes de carburant.

Mais la moto, c'est bien pour quand il est seul. Pas pour quand il part en Mission.

Là, ça fait trois mois qu'il gère le Centre, et tout le monde a beau lui dire qu'il est né pour être un leader, il a besoin de s'échapper, parfois. C'est amusant comme une petite ville qui rassemble les tout derniers représentants de l'humanité peut parfois paraître surpeuplée.

Le pickup Ford Raptor gris métallisé attend, stationné dans la rue. C'est un très vieux modèle, 2015 (bon sang, Steve était à peine sorti de la glace en 2015, c'est dire), mais il fonctionne encore très bien ; Katie, sa voisine la plus proche, à trois immeubles de chez lui, vient souvent le bichonner. (À 23 ans, elle s'y connaît mieux que lui en voitures, malgré le fait qu'elle avait à peine dix ans lorsqu'elles ont cessé d'être produites.) Quand il ne l'utilise pas, Steve la laisse au garage, pour la préserver, mais quand il sait qu'il va partir en Mission, il la sort, pour qu'elle emmagasine un peu d'énergie solaire avant le départ (c'est Katie qui lui a installé le panneau sur le capot, un an plus tôt, pour qu'il n'ait pas à se soucier de tomber en panne d'essence au milieu de nulle part) ; il jette sur le siège arrière le sac en toile qui contient ses habits de voyage, il entasse les bouteilles d'eau à l'arrière du pickup, et il ouvre grand les fenêtres et sort ses lunettes fumées. Le ciel est d'un bleu insolent. Les oiseaux chantent, cachés dans la végétation qui commence à envahir les immeubles et les fils électriques. En dépit du mois d'octobre, il fait encore assez chaud ; le vent siffle doucement dans les rues, en soulevant la poussière et quelques feuilles mortes. C'est une de ces journées calmes et paisibles qui vous feraient presque oublier que la quasi-totalité de l'humanité a disparu.

On pourrait croire que Steve se serait habitué, en treize ans, mais chaque fois qu'il sort de son appartement et qu'il réalise qu'il est le seul à habiter dans son immeuble, chaque fois qu'il descend dans la rue et qu'il regarde les quelques carcasses de voiture qu'ils n'ont pas encore enlevées, chaque fois qu'il voit les immenses avenues vides, les boutiques éteintes, les vitrines brisées, les chats et les chiens errants, les coyotes qui rôdent en quête de nourriture, le choc lui coupe le souffle. Un ou deux milliers de survivants, dans une ville qui en comptait autrefois quinze millions. Ça fait une différence.

Steve tourne la clé dans le contact. Le moteur de la Ford Raptor rugit de bonheur à l'idée d'être utilisé.

— On part en balade, Rapty, lui murmure Steve.

En Mission. Toujours la même, depuis treize ans. Pas toujours continue, mais incessante malgré tout : retrouver des survivants. Steve parcourt l'immense territoire des États-Unis, seul au volant de sa voiture, son vieil autoradio crachant des chansons de jazz de son enfance, et cherche des âmes isolées, pour tenter de les convaincre de venir vivre au Centre, en communauté. Il n'en trouve pas toujours. Parfois, quand il trouve, certains disent non. Ils se sont habitués à la solitude et ne comptent pas se remettre à vivre en société. La plupart disent oui, avides de contacts humains ; même si Steve leur présente les règles du Centre de façon assez stricte, pour bien leur faire comprendre que là-bas, chacun contribue à sa manière, ça ne les arrête pas. L'humanité est faite pour vivre ensemble, Steve en est persuadé.

En son absence, c'est Lili qui prend le commandement du Centre. Steve ne s'inquiète pas. Elle sait lire les esprits et manipuler les émotions à sa guise ; elle est en immense partie responsable de la paix qui règne sur le Centre. Depuis qu'elle est là, Steve peut partir pour ses Missions sans se sentir coupable.

La dernière fois, il est allé au Sud ; Virginie, Caroline, Géorgie. Il a ramené trois personnes avec lui. Avant ça, il est allé au Nord, vers le Massachussets, le Vermont, puis Montréal. Il a trouvé un groupe de dix dans un petit village, qui l'ont suivi avec un bus récupéré sur la route. Cette fois, il décide de partir vers le Sud-Ouest. Il n'a jamais dépassé le Missouri ; il voudrait aller voir du côté du Kansas, du Texas, peut-être même de l'Arizona. Le trajet est long, surtout avec la Raptor, dont le moteur trafiqué à énergie solaire ne dépasse pas les 90km/h, mais Steve s'était promis qu'il irait. Son but ultime reste d'aller jusqu'à la Californie, mais ça fait dans les dix à quinze jours de trajet, entièrement seul, et il ne sait pas s'il l'atteindra cette fois-ci. Aucune importance. Le temps n'est pas un problème pour lui ; il a déjà 134 ans, si on compte les années passées sous la glace, et 67 si on ne compte que celles qu'il a passées éveillées, et il a toujours l'apparence d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il fallait bien ça, il suppose, pour survivre aux trois super-grippes successives. D'ailleurs, l'écrasante majorité des survivants qui habitent au Centre possèdent des pouvoirs, eux aussi. La plupart sont mutants ; certains, comme Steve, sont d'anciens super-héros, dont, comme pour Steve, tout le monde a oublié l'identité. Et dans tout ça, il y a de ci de là quelques humains sans pouvoirs, protégés par un système immunitaire à toute épreuve.

Steve est plutôt fier de la petite communauté qu'il a réussi à créer, en treize ans à peine : près de deux mille individus, qui s'entraident et offrent leurs connaissances mutuelles, dans les domaines les plus divers, pour tenter de retrouver une sorte de civilisation semblable à celle qu'ils ont connu avant la Chute. Il y a de l'électricité, en ville, il y a des réserves d'eau potable, il y un hôpital, il y a marché, il y a des écoles. Il y a des champs au nord de la ville qui les fournissent en nourriture. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut, et c'est Steve qui a bâti tout ça de ses mains.

C'est pour ça que c'est lui qui part toujours en Mission : c'est lui le plus passionné pour parler du Centre. Dans le Kentucky, il croise un homme, qui pointe sur lui un fusil vide. Steve sait pertinemment qu'il est vide, parce que les balles de pistolets ont disparu encore plus vite que la nourriture, mais il lève tout de même les mains en signe de paix. Après dix minutes, l'homme consent à baisser son fusil inutile. Après trente minutes, il semble intéressé par ce "Centre". Après une heure, il est en train d'emballer ses affaires.

— Votre Centre, c'est New York, c'est ça ? demande-t-il en mettant ses maigres possessions à l'arrière de son propre pickup.

— L'ancien Brooklyn, répond Steve en hochant la tête.

— Ok, dit l'homme. J'y vais, alors. Merci.

La plupart du temps, c'est comme ça que ça se passe : les gens trouvent leur chemin jusqu'au Centre tout seuls, et Steve continue sa route.

En Oklahoma, il tombe sur trois filles un peu hippies qui essaient lourdement de le draguer. Il refuse poliment, mais il leur parle du Centre jusqu'à ce qu'elles se regardent d'un air intéressé.

— On pourrait y aller, dit l'une d'entre elles.

— Et nos chevaux ? demande une autre. On va pas les laisser là.

— On les emmène, bien sûr, dit la troisième. Ça nous fera du bien de voir des gens, non ?

Comme Steve ne peut pas voyager la nuit (à cause du panneau solaire de la Raptor qui ne fournit plus assez d'énergie), il dort dans leur yourte. Le lendemain matin, elles lui disent qu'elles iront au Centre, mais à leur rythme, montées sur leurs chevaux. Steve hoche la tête en souriant, et pour leur remercier, elles lui offrent une bouteille d'alcool qu'elles ont fait elles-mêmes, tellement fort que même Steve en a la tête qui tourne pendant cinq minutes. C'est agréable.

Le lendemain, il reprend sa route. Parfois, il s'arrête pour écouter le silence ; avant la Chute, il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel, et c'est toujours dur de s'habituer. Pas un bruit de voiture, pas un signe de vie humaine, seul le vent qui souffle dans les hautes herbes et les animaux qui se faufilent dans la végétation – de plus en plus aride à mesure qu'il avance vers l'Ouest.

Au Texas, malgré les premiers jours d'octobre, la chaleur est encore suffocante. La terre est rouge, à peine parsemée de touffes d'herbes sèches. Sur toute la traversée du territoire, il ne rencontre qu'une seule personne, un homme d'une vingtaine années qui se trouve très bien là où il est et qui refuse d'entendre parler du Centre. Steve n'insiste pas ; il n'est pas là pour forcer, juste pour suggérer. Il continue sa route.

Parfois, la solitude lui pèse. Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il a quitté Brooklyn, et malgré les paysages sublimes, malgré le sentiment de liberté, c'est peut-être ce qui lui plaît le moins dans sa Mission ; n'avoir personne d'autre que lui-même à qui parler. C'est toujours dans ces moments-là que son cerveau se met à bourdonner et qu'il se met à repenser à l'ancien temps. Plus les années passent, plus ses souvenirs sont flous, mais il se rappelle des cheveux flamboyants de Natasha, de la barbichette de Tony, du sourire amical de Pepper, de la gentillesse infinie de Sam. Clint, Laura, Sharon, Wanda, Peter. Tant d'amis perdus à cause de la grippe. Tant de morts en si peu de temps. Finalement, il n'est plus resté que Thor, encore en vie, mais reparti sur Asgard après la mort de Jane, et Bruce, qui a préféré aller vivre seul pour ne pas mettre en danger le nouveau bourgeon de civilisation que Steve s'efforçait de recréer. (En treize ans, Steve est allé lui rendre visite trois ou quatre fois, là où il habite dans l'Iowa ; Bruce n'a jamais changé d'avis.)

Bien sûr, Steve s'est fait de nouveaux amis, comme Lili, Katie, Jessica et Luke ; mais la solitude de ses Missions lui rappelle toujours les anciennes blessures, comme un profond sillon creusé dans le sol et caché par une nappe de sable envolée au moindre coup de vent.

Dans la petite ville déserte de Gallup, au Nouveau Mexique, lorsqu'il s'arrête pour la nuit, il découvre un relais routier éclairé de mille feux sur la route principale, repoussant les ténèbres environnantes, éteignant les innombrables étoiles dans le ciel, et il cligne des yeux, éberlué. C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il voit autant de lumières fluo.

Il y a plusieurs voitures garées devant, mais une seule n'est pas recouverte de poussière ocre : une voiture de sport noire, aussi vieille que la sienne, probablement, qui lui rappelle de douloureux souvenirs. Natasha avait exactement la même, dans le temps. Une Corvette Stingray.

À travers la vitre encore intacte de la porte, Steve peut voir un homme debout près du comptoir, une bouteille d'alcool posée à côté de lui. Il y en a d'autres, non ouvertes, derrière le bar ; de toute évidence, l'endroit n'a pas eu le temps d'être pillé.

L'homme, qui a certainement dû entendre le moteur de sa voiture, est déjà tourné vers lui, en position de défense, comme beaucoup de gens que Steve a croisés au cours de ses missions. Sauf que lui, à l'inverse de ceux qui brandissent des fusils vides, il serre dans sa main gauche un couteau tactique à la lame noire, et pointe de sa main droite une arbalète semi-automatique vers lui. Steve déglutit. Un fusil vide, c'est une chose ; une arbalète de 180 livres, c'en est une autre.

— Bonsoir, lance-t-il d'une voix douce. Ça vous embête si je me joins à vous ?

L'homme le fixe en silence, complètement immobile, et lorsqu'il baisse légèrement son arbalète, Steve avance de deux pas, les mains levées en signe de paix, comme à son habitude.

— Je m'appelle Steve, dit-il. Et vous ?

Silence – puis l'homme lâche un petit rire incrédule et amer, et baisse totalement ses deux armes avant de les reposer sur le comptoir. Steve l'observe attentivement, à la fois pour savoir s'il est réellement hors de danger, mais aussi, et surtout, parce que l'homme, son visage, lui rappelle terriblement quelqu'un qu'il a connu il y a très très longtemps, et à qui il n'a plus pensé depuis des années ; un nom si profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire qu'il n'ose pas le déterrer.

L'homme hausse les épaules. Un éclat scintillant attire l'attention de Steve sur sa main gauche, et il écarquille les yeux devant ses doigts de métal. La prothèse date forcément d'avant la Chute ; on n'en fait plus des comme ça, à présent.

Avec difficulté, Steve relève les yeux vers le visage de l'homme, qui l'observe en retour. Il a des cheveux longs et bruns, mais propres, et une barbe fournie, mais relativement soignée. Il n'a pas l'air débraillé, contrairement à ceux que Steve déniche parfois, qui ont une barbe et des cheveux jusqu'à la taille, qui n'ont visiblement plus touché à un rasoir depuis la Chute. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une veste tactique assortie et de bottes de combat en cuir. Il a l'air  _dangereux_ , c'est le mot, et il n'a toujours rien dit depuis l'entrée de Steve, mais celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par lui. Peut-être à cause de sa ressemblance. Avec  _l'Autre._

— Pas de nom ? demande doucement Steve. Pas grave. Je peux me joindre ?

L'homme silencieux semble réfléchir, puis il hoche la tête, et ramasse un tabouret renversé pour Steve – puis il passe de l'autre côté du bar.

— Whisky ? demande-t-il en prenant un verre et une bouteille sur les étagères.

Sa voix est rauque, probablement inutilisée depuis des années. Malgré tout, elle fait courir un frisson dans les veines de Steve, si violent qu'il lui faut un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il secoue la tête. Non, c'est idiot.  _Il_  est mort plus de cent ans auparavant.

Sans attendre sa réponse, l'homme verse deux verres, et en fait glisser un sur le comptoir, laissant une traînée dans la poussière. Steve le prend en hochant la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande-t-il.

C'est dans les villes qui Steve a habituellement le moins de chances de trouver des survivants. Quand l'immense majorité de la population disparaît en moins d'un an de temps, les rescapés se font méfiants. Ils n'ont pas échappé aux épidémies successives de grippe évolutive pour mourir sous les mains d'un congénère libéré des lois, du bien et du mal. Les gens seuls préfèrent se cacher, vivre dans la nature, à l'abri des autres humains, ces animaux.

Cet homme, lui, boit du whisky dans un relais illuminé de néons, sur la route principale d'une ville – petite, certes, mais une ville quand même. Deux options : il est soit extrêmement naïf et inconscient, ou il est dangereux et il ne craint pas pour sa vie. Au vu de sa dégaine, Steve n'hésiterait pas un quart de seconde avant de parier sur la deuxième option.

L'homme repose la bouteille. Le silence l'enveloppe comme une seconde peau ; ça pourrait même être son nom. Chacun de ses gestes est d'une fluidité telle qu'il n'émet pas un son, même pour les oreilles entraînées de Steve. Il est plus que bon ; il est entraîné. C'est un assassin, aucun doute là-dessus.

Et pourtant, Steve n'a pas peur.

Silence le fixe. Il a des yeux bleus ( _comme Lui_ ), un nez droit ( _comme Lui_ ). Ses joues sont mangées par sa barbe, mais il distingue ses lèvres rouges à travers. Il est  _beau_ à couper le souffle. ( _Comme Lui._ )

Finalement, Silence hausse les épaules.

— Et vous ?

Certaines personnes ont du mal à communiquer, après des années de solitude. Steve a appris à ne pas les brusquer, à ne pas insister. Si Silence veut reporter la conversation sur Steve, ça ne lui pose pas de problème.

Il s'installe sur le tabouret que Silence a ramassé pour lui et prend son verre de whisky entre ses mains.

— Je cherche des survivants, explique-t-il. Je parcours les États-Unis. On est presque deux mille personnes rassemblées au Centre, et certains préfèrent vivre en communauté. Je suis notre seul moyen de publicité, maintenant que les radios et les ordinateurs ne fonctionnent plus. Je recrute, en quelque sorte.

Silence le fixe d'un air intense.

— Le Centre ?

— C'est comme ça qu'on appelle notre petite communauté. On a commencé par se rassembler dans un centre sportif, avec certains survivants. On était une dizaine, puis une vingtaine… On n'a pas tardé à le quitter quand on est devenus plus nombreux, mais le nom est resté. On est à Brooklyn.

L'homme l'écoute sans réagir, et Steve continue :

— On met nos talents en commun. On a de l'eau, de l'électricité la plupart du temps, grâce aux panneaux solaires… On a de la nourriture grâce aux champs et aux chasseurs. Je suis convaincu que l'homme n'est pas fait pour vivre seul, mais pour s'entraider. C'est ce qu'on fait. Chacun a son rôle au sein de notre communauté. On essaie de nettoyer la ville. Enlever les voitures, les gravas, enterrer les squelettes qu'on trouve dans les appartements…

— Si c'est ça, ton argument de recrutement, tu ne dois pas ramener beaucoup de gens avec toi.

Steve le fixe. C'est la phrase la plus longue que l'autre ait prononcée, et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ça le fait sourire. Même sa voix semble silencieuse. Il secoue la tête.

— Je n'en parle pas aux autres, en général. Ils s'en rendent compte une fois là-bas.

— De la publicité mensongère, hein ?

— De la diplomatie, plutôt, sourit Steve.

— Pourquoi tu m'en parles à moi, alors ?

Steve jette un regard au couteau, à l'arbalète, aux habits de combat de Silence.

— Parce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire peur.

La barbe de Silence tressaille. En dessous, il doit sans doute y avoir un début de sourire.

— Ce n'est pas ça qui va me convaincre non plus.

Steve sourit, puis il observe l'endroit. Il est en relativement bon état, compte tenu des treize années qui se sont écoulées depuis la Chute, mais il y a de la poussière partout.

— Tu n'habites pas ici, hein ? demande-t-il à Silence. Tu es juste de passage, pas vrai ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Il y a trop de poussière non déplacée.

— Je suis arrivé hier, admet Silence.

— Où est-ce que tu allais ?

L'homme hausse les épaules. Pendant un instant, Steve se dit que cette réponse-là, comme toutes les autres qu'il a posées à son sujet, va partir à la trappe, mais au bout d'un moment, il ouvre la bouche.

— Aucune idée.

Steve hoche la tête. Le voilà, son argument le plus efficace pour convaincre les gens de le suivre au Centre : une direction. Les survivants ne savent pas où aller. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Ils n'ont pas de but dans la vie. Il y a de quoi rendre un homme fou.

— Tu es tout seul depuis treize ans ? demande Steve.

Silence se rembrunit. Mais encore une fois, il surprend Steve en répondant.

— Je suis tout seul depuis toujours.

Steve a envie de lui poser des tas de questions, mais son air fermé indique sans équivoque qu'il ne compte pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

— Comment tu t'appelles, alors ? demande-t-il à nouveau. J'ai le droit d'avoir une réponse, maintenant ? Je ne peux pas continuer à t'appeler "Silence" dans ma tête.

L'homme le fixe, sans réaction pendant un instant (c'est peut-être sa façon à lui de montrer de la surprise, songe Steve), puis il sourit.

— Silence. Tu m'as donné un surnom ?

— Il fallait bien, puisque tu ne m'as pas répondu.

L'homme le fixe, pensif, puis hoche la tête doucement.

— Je m'appelle Silence.

Steve cligne des yeux.

— Tu n'as pas de nom ?

— Si, j'en ai un. Tu viens de me le donner.

Il sourit, mais son regard reste distant, et pendant un instant, Steve se demande s'il se souvient de son nom. Il a rencontré beaucoup de gens qui avaient oublié le leur, après plusieurs années de solitude. Steve n'insiste pas.

— Ça t'embête si je passe la nuit ici ? Ma voiture ne fonctionne pas quand il n'y a pas de soleil.

Comme Silence paraît intrigué, il ajoute :

— Ma voisine du Centre me l'a un peu bricolée, elle a mis un panneau solaire dessus. C'est difficile de trouver de l'essence, de nos jours.

— À qui le dis-tu, soupire Silence en jetant un regard vers la Corvette garée devant le relais, visible à travers la baie vitrée. La mienne consomme énormément. Ça m'arrive souvent d'être bloqué sur la route, et de devoir trouver une maison où il reste des jerricans pour continuer. Et par ici, tu peux rouler sur des dizaines de kilomètres sans voir une maison.

— Au moins, le soleil se lève tous les matins, dit Steve. C'est pratique.

— Et quand il fait gris ?

— Elle roule un peu moins vite, mais c'est déjà ça. En cas de gros pépin, je peux aussi la remplir à l'essence. J'ai des jerricans de secours à l'arrière du camion, mais c'est seulement en cas d'urgence.

— Une hybride, hein ? C'est pratique.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, rappelle Steve. Je peux passer la nuit ici ?

Silence hausse les épaules.

— Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission. Je ne suis pas ta mère, et cet endroit ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis qu'un visiteur, comme toi.

— Je ne veux pas envahir ton espace personnel. C'est bizarre, tu sais ? Plus on a de place, plus on a besoin de place. En ville, j'avais un voisin qui est venu prendre l'appartement en dessous du mien, alors que les trois quarts des bâtiments sont vides dans ma rue. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il venait si près. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Avant, même avec quatre voisins sur mon palier, je m'en fichais.

— Tu avais quatre voisins sur ton palier ? sourit Silence. Pas d'immeuble entier rien que pour toi ?

Steve repense à la tour Stark, il y a longtemps. Après la Chute, il est retourné y vivre, brièvement, mais ce n'était plus pareil, évidemment.

— Je ne peux pas dire que je me sois déjà retrouvé dans ta situation, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, continue Silence.

Mais Steve est resté bloqué sur sa phrase précédente.

— Tu trouves que j'ai une tête à habiter dans un immeuble rien qu'à moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Pendant un instant, le visage de Silence n'est qu'un masque inexpressif. Steve sait qu'il n'a pas envie de répondre à la question, et il se demande comment il le sait – mais il le sait, aussi clairement qu'il sait différencier le jour de la nuit. Il a croisé énormément de gens, au cours de sa vie, certains avec qui ça collaient, d'autres pas ; depuis la Chute, il s'est fait des amis, dont certains avec qui il s'est instantanément bien entendu. Mais c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sent en connexion totale avec quelqu'un qu'il vient de rencontrer une demi-heure plus tôt. Comme s'il parvenait à ressentir ses pensées au fond de son cœur, sans même avoir besoin de voir son visage. La sensation est perturbante.

C'est probablement parce qu'il  _lui_  ressemble.

— La tour Stark, dit soudain Silence – et brutalement, Steve a l'impression que la sensation est partagée, que  _Silence_  peut lire dans son cœur avec une facilité déconcertante.

Et il doit certainement pâlir de quelques degrés, car Silence ajoute :

— C'est là que vous étiez, non ? Les Avengers. Captain America, dit-il avec un petit geste de la main qui englobe Steve tout entier.

Steve a l'impression que les yeux vont lui sortir de la tête. Il n'a plus entendu ce surnom depuis des années. Il l'a abandonné avant même la Chute, après la mort de Tony il y a près de vingt ans (une crise cardiaque – un dysfonctionnement de son réacteur Arc). Il a aidé, pendant la Chute, bien sûr, comme il le pouvait, mais sous son identité à lui. Captain America avait alors presque déjà été effacé de la conscience collective.

Mais Silence s'en souvient, une vingtaine d'années plus tard. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de dix ans, pourtant.

— Tu… Tu m'as reconnu ?

À nouveau, Silence s'assombrit.

— J'étais un de tes fans, à l'époque.

Et c'est peut-être à cause de leur connexion inexpliquée, mais Steve sait, aussi clairement qu'il sait que la Terre est ronde, que Silence lui ment.

Malgré tout, il ne veut pas prendre le risque de le mettre en colère ou de le bouleverser en insistant sur un sujet sur lequel il n'a visiblement pas envie de s'étendre, alors il hoche la tête, comme s'il faisait mine d'accepter l'explication.

— J'ai tout de même eu des voisins, finit-il par répondre. Quand j'étais jeune, dans les années 1930, avant d'être Captain America, la salle de bain était même commune à tout l'étage, alors imagine.

Il a dit ça pour tenter de le dérider un peu, mais le visage de Silence semble brusquement gravé dans le marbre, l'expression plus vide que jamais.

Steve déglutit. Brusquement, il n'a plus la force.

— Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai roulé toute la journée, je suis fatigué. Ça ne t'embête pas ?

Silence fait non de la tête, un geste minuscule, puis, de la main droite, il indique une porte.

— L'escalier est là. Il y a plusieurs chambres. Les draps sont un peu poussiéreux.

— Ça ne change pas vraiment du reste du monde, tente de plaisanter Steve – et la barbe de Silence tressaille légèrement, un rapide sourire qu'il devine forcé.

Steve ne sait pas quoi faire pour échapper à cette ambiance de plomb.

— Bon, eh bien… Bonne nuit, B…  _Silence._

Pendant un instant, son cœur bat avec tant de force qu'il en a la tête qui tourne légèrement. Sa bouche a bougé sans son consentement. Silence, en face de lui, semble figé dans la pierre, puis il baisse les yeux vers le comptoir et touche son verre de whisky encore plein du bout des doigts.

— Bonne nuit, répond-il d'une voix transparente.

Les jambes remplies de béton, Steve se lève du tabouret et se dirige vers l'escalier. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il jette un dernier regard à la pièce. Silence vide son verre de whisky d'une seule lampée et s'en ressert un autre. Steve se détourne, et monte les marches, qui craquent sous son poids.

La première chambre, à droite, est celle qu'il occupe, visiblement : les draps sont défaits, il y a un sac de sport noir ouvert. Steve fixe la pièce pendant un instant, le sang bourdonnant dans ses tempes, puis il referme la porte et prend la chambre d'en face, nette et rangée.

Il est incapable de s'endormir, cette nuit-là. La pensée tourne en boucle dans sa tête.

_Et si c'était Bucky ?_

.oOo.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux qu'il remarque qu'il a réussi à s'endormir, finalement. N'importe qui aurait peut-être eu peur de s'endormir dans la chambre voisine de celle d'un inconnu, armé d'une arbalète et d'un couteau, mais Steve n'était pas inquiet ; d'abord, la Mort le déteste : elle refuse sa présence, et le rejette vers la vie quand il s'approche de trop près. Et ensuite, instinctivement, il fait confiance à Silence.

Le peu qu'il a dormi, il a rêvé de Bucky, de son visage rasé et de ses cheveux gominés, la veille de son départ pour l'Europe, si jeune, si  _jeune,_  et quand il est s'est réveillé, il s'est demandé s'il n'avait pas tout imaginé, s'il n'avait pas simplement projeté les traits de Bucky sur un inconnu. Bucky est mort. Il l'a vu tomber du train. Silence lui ressemble peut-être, mais pas  _tant_  que ça.

Lorsque Steve, après avoir récupéré ses affaires et refait son lit, ouvre la porte de sa chambre, celle d'en face est ouverte, rangée également, et totalement vide. Brusquement, son cœur fait des bonds désordonnés dans sa poitrine – et si Silence était parti ? Sans même lui dire au revoir ? Bien sûr, ce sont deux inconnus, ils ne se sont rien promis, ils n'ont aucune obligation l'un envers l'autre, mais Steve espère de toute ses forces que Silence ne s'est pas éclipsé pendant qu'il dormait. Il n'a pas eu le temps de le convaincre de le rejoindre le Centre, et il n'a vraiment, vraiment pas envie de le quitter tout de suite, pour des raisons qu'il n'arrive pas bien à cerner.

Le relais est vide lorsque Steve descend l'escalier. Mais en jetant un regard par la baie vitrée, il aperçoit la Corvette, encore plus belle à la lumière éclatante du jour, et il lâche un petit soupir de soulagement.

Silence est dehors, assis sur un banc à l'extérieur du relais, au soleil. Il a mis des lunettes aux reflets bleus qui cachent totalement ses yeux, et malgré tout, quand il lève la tête vers lui, Steve a l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ce n'était pas son imagination : l'homme ressemble à Bucky comme un frère jumeau, et c'est encore plus visible à la lumière du soleil. Il le fixe pendant un instant, sidéré, et Silence lève la tête vers lui.

— Hello, dit-il simplement. Bien dormi ?

 _Bucky !_ crie le cœur de Steve.

— Pas mal, ment sa voix.

Silence hausse un sourcil, et Steve sait qu'il sait qu'il ment. La connexion est à double sens, apparemment. Il s'installe à côté de lui sur le banc.

— Tu veux venir au Centre ?

Silence hausse les sourcils, surpris par son approche directe. Steve ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre avant de continuer :

— On a de l'eau, de l'électricité, un minimum de confort. De la nourriture régulièrement. On est une communauté, mais on a quand même de l'espace pour vivre. Des rues entières pour soi tout seul. Il n'y a pas de contrainte, à part contribuer à la communauté en échange de ce qu'on lui prend. Ça peut être n'importe quoi. On accepte tout.

Silence le regarde pendant un long moment. Il s'est changé, ce matin ; exit la tenue de combat, il porte une casquette noire, un tee-shirt à manches longues rouges, un sweatshirt à capuche marron par-dessus, un jean et des baskets. Il ne paraît pas beaucoup moins dangereux pour autant. Ça exsude de tout son corps comme un parfum enivrant.

Puis il baisse les yeux vers ses baskets déjà pleines de poussière, et sa main gauche de métal, posée sur sa cuisse, tressaillit légèrement, comme sous l'effet d'un choc électrique. Rien ne se lit sur son visage.

— Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre en société, finit-il par répondre à voix basse.

Steve a l'impression d'être submergé par une vague de déception si violente qu'il en a presque envie de pleurer. C'est ridicule. Il ne connaît pas cet homme.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Je ne saurais pas comment contribuer, de toute façon. Je ne sais rien faire.

— Tu pourrais assurer notre sécurité. De temps en temps, on a des pilleurs qui viennent et nous attaquent. On aurait bien besoin de gens pour les repousser. Tu étais militaire, non ?

Silence lui jette le regard vide que Steve traduit mentalement en expression choquée.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Steve hausse une épaule doucement.

— La tenue. L'attitude. La… La main.

Il s'attend à une réaction, ou plutôt à une non-réaction, et ça ne rate pas. Silence se transforme en statue. Puis, quand il retrouve ses mouvements, il baisse les yeux vers sa main métallique et la fourre rapidement dans sa poche.

— Je suis désolé, marmonne Steve. Je ne voulais pas…

— Désolé, Steve, merci pour l'offre du Centre, mais c'est non.

Tout l'espoir de Steve s'effondre comme un soufflé au fromage. Silence et lui vont repartir chacun de leur côté. C'est une vérité incontestable. Steve a envie de s'arracher le cœur pour que Silence puisse le garder avec lui là où il ira, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

_C'est un inconnu, Steve. Tu l'as rencontré littéralement hier._

Sa déception doit être lisible en gros sur son visage, car Silence pose sa main de chair sur son bras gauche.

— Tu veux de la compagnie, pendant ton voyage ?

— Je… Quoi ?

Steve relève les yeux vers lui, surpris. Silence relève ses lunettes et le regarde attentivement. Dans la lumière matinale de cette magnifique journée, ses yeux ont l'air de deux lagons.

— Ça ne doit pas être simple, d'essayer de rassembler un troupeau de moutons dispersés aux quatre coins des États-Unis. Tu dois te sentir seul, parfois. Tu veux de la compagnie ?

Steve a la gorge sèche, subitement.

— Tu… Tu te proposes ? Tu veux… voyager avec moi ?

Tout comme lui un instant auparavant, Silence hausse une épaule. La droite.

— Si tu veux de moi.

—  _Si je veux de toi ?_

Bon dieu, un peu qu'il veut de lui ! Quelle blague !

Puis il s'oblige à se répéter qu'ils ne connaissent  _pas,_  et que Silence risque de trouver son enthousiasme étrange. Il s'oblige à se calmer, à réprimer les battements affolés de son cœur.

— C'est gentil, Bu… Silence. J'accepte avec plaisir.

Sa langue a failli fourcher une deuxième fois, et Silence se fige à nouveau, mais ensuite, il sourit, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il a toujours la main posée sur son bras.

— On part quand tu veux, alors.

— Tu vas laisser ta Corvette ici ? demande Steve en jetant un regard à la Stingray.

Silence fronce les sourcils. Même sous sa barbe, Steve peut voir sa mâchoire tressaillir. Il enlève sa main de son bras et la fourre dans sa poche, comme l'autre.

— Elle appartenait à une amie, dit-il. Je m'en suis bien servi. Je peux la laisser se reposer, maintenant.

Il y a une histoire compliquée là-dessous, mais Steve ne compte pas lui poser de questions. Il n'a pas envie de risquer de le faire changer d'avis tant qu'ils n'auront pas laissé la Corvette loin derrière eux.

— Et puis, elle consomme terriblement, ajoute Silence. C'est pas très pratique.

— La mienne ne roule pas très vite, par contre, prévient Steve. C'est un inconvénient des panneaux solaires.

Silence lui adresse un petit sourire.

— Pas grave, Steve. On n'est pas pressés.

Steve voudrait boire son sourire.

_Mais on ne se connaît pas._

_On ne se connaît pas._

Il a dû mal à s'en souvenir. Il a l'impression de connaître Silence depuis toujours.

.oOo.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? demande Silence.

Il a ouvert la vitre du côté passager et posé le coude dessus. Ses manches sont remontées ; Steve réalise que le métal ne se limite pas à sa main, mais qu'il va au moins jusqu'au coude. Il fait possiblement tout son bras.

La prothèse le fascine. C'est une des plus avancées qu'il ait jamais vu : Silence la bouge avec une telle dextérité qu'on dirait les mouvements d'une vraie main. Peut-être même avec un champ de possibilité encore plus grand.

— Je ne suis encore jamais allé recruter en Californie, dit Steve. On pourrait y aller, si tu veux.

— Je te suis.

La route est agréable, quand on a un compagnon de voyage, même s'il ne parle pas énormément, et jamais de lui-même. Du coin de l'œil, Steve voit régulièrement le soleil se refléter sur sa prothèse, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Après un long moment de ce manège, Silence lâche un soupir.

— Tu peux poser des questions, tu sais. Je vois bien qu'il t'intrigue.

— Qui est-ce qui l'a fabriquée, ta prothèse ?

Silence lui jette un regard surpris.

— Je pensais que tu me demanderais comment je l'avais perdu. C'est ce qu'ils me demandent tous.

— Et tu ne leur réponds jamais, pas vrai ?

— Jamais, confirme Silence avec un sourire.

— Alors autant poser une autre question. Où est-ce que tu l'as eue ?

Silence pousse un soupir.

— Je l'ai obtenue par la Fondation Stark.

— Stark ? Tony ? demande Steve en jetant un regard à Silence. C'est Tony qui te l'a fabriquée ?

_Mais il est mort il y a vingt ans. Quel âge tu avais, il y a vingt ans ?_

Silence évite son regard.

— Je l'ai eue par la Fondation Stark, répète-t-il obstinément.

 _Tu as dit que je pouvais poser des questions,_  pense Steve.

— Quel âge tu as ?

La question l'obsède. Silence ne semble pas surpris par le changement soudain de sujet. Il a dû faire le lien de la même façon que Steve. Et toujours sans surprise, il ne répond pas.

Steve soupire. Ils passent les heures suivantes dans le silence.

Malgré tout, même quand il ne dit rien, c'est agréable de voyager avec Silence. Il se contente d'être là, les yeux fixés sur le paysage aride, la main qui pend à l'extérieur de la voiture par la fenêtre, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, les cheveux en bataille, mis à mal par le vent sec, mais sa présence a tout de même quelque chose d'apaisant. Comme si Steve se trouvait à côté de son panneau solaire personnel.

Ils rencontrent quelqu'un en début d'après-midi, à l'est de l'Arizona. Une femme seule, d'âge moyen, les cheveux courts et blancs, qui les regarde arriver d'un air suspicieux. Comme toujours, Steve avance vers elle avec les mains levées. Silence marche derrière lui, les lunettes relevées sur ses cheveux. Dans la lumière orangée de l'après-midi, ses yeux bleus ressortent de façon magnifique, mais malgré tout, sa barbe fournie n'inspire probablement pas confiance aux inconnus (du moins, à tous ceux qui ne sont pas Steve, sans doute).

— Bonjour, dit Steve en essayant de prendre l'air le plus amical possible. Je m'appelle Steve, et voici Silence. Vous êtes seule ?

La femme ne répond pas. Encore une qui n'aime pas utiliser les mots, apparemment. Steve ne se décourage pas.

— On fait le tour des États-Unis pour retrouver des survivants, explique-t-il. On a une petite communauté à New York. Tous ceux qui ont quelque chose à y apporter sont les bienvenus.

— Et ceux qui n'apportent rien ? demande la femme. Vous les laissez à la porte ?

Steve la fixe d'un air surpris.

— Il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger, dit-il, un peu déstabilisé. L'important, c'est d'avoir de la bonne volonté.

À ces mots, la femme semble laisser tomber sa méfiance. Elle tend la main à Steve, qui la serre.

— Ororo, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas seule, en vérité. J'ai mon vieux père avec moi. Peut-être qu'un peu de stabilité lui ferait du bien. Mais il est très malade.

— On a un hôpital, dit Steve. Enfin, c'est plus un centre de soins qu'un hôpital, en réalité, mais on a deux médecins, un infirmier, et même un pharmacien.

— Et vous avez des médicaments ?

— Notre pharmacien essaie de relancer un laboratoire pharmaceutique, mais ça prend du temps. Pour l'instant, on prend ce qu'on trouve dans les anciennes pharmacies. Ils ont dépassé leur date limite, mais quand on n'a pas le choix…

L'idée semble la tenter. Elle réfléchit pendant que Steve et Silence l'observent. Finalement, elle hoche la tête.

— J'aimerais y aller, dit-elle. Mais on n'a plus de voiture. La mienne est tombée en panne il y a un mois, on est coincés ici depuis. Il n'y a rien aux alentours. Pas de voiture, pas d'essence.

— Je peux vous prêter la mienne, intervient Silence.

Steve se retourne vers lui pour le regarder, éberlué.

— La Stingray ?

Silence hausse les épaules.

— Elle a besoin d'une voiture. Et comme ça, je pourrai la retrouver en rentrant.

Steve a l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui enfle, qui enfle, comme si c'était un ballon de baudruche dans lequel quelqu'un venait de souffler de toutes ses forces.

— En rentrant ? Tu comptes rentrer avec moi au Centre ?

Brusquement, Silence se fige ; il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça, comprend Steve, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il était sincère. Steve flotte sur un nuage.

— Je…

— Oh non, coupe Steve, tu n'as pas le droit de te rétracter. Tu rentres avec moi au Centre.

Pendant un instant, il a peur que son ton autoritaire n'agace Silence, mais lorsque celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel, sa bouche prend un petit pli amusé.

— On verra, répond-il simplement. Pour en revenir au sujet : elle peut prendre ma voiture.

— Mais elle est garée à Gallup.

— On les conduit, elle et son père. Et on repart. Ce n'est qu'à trois heures de route.

De toute façon, Steve ne compte pas laisser la femme et son vieux père coincés ici alors qu'il a la possibilité de les aider. Il hoche la tête, et Ororo hoche la tête à son tour.

— Venez, dit-elle.

Son père est dans une petite cabane décrépie, un peu plus loin au détour d'un chemin. C'est un très vieil homme, chauve et ridé de partout, en fauteuil roulant, mais lorsqu'il les voit, un sourire illumine ses yeux bleus délavés.

— Charles, murmure Ororo en s'agenouillant à côté de son fauteuil, on va voyager, d'accord ?

En le voyant, Steve se demande s'il aura la force de supporter un voyage de plusieurs jours. À en voir ses yeux plissés, Silence semble se demander la même chose. À côté de Charles, sur la table, il y a une pile haute comme une montagne de médicaments.

— Alzheimer, explique Ororo. Il a parfois des crises, et comme il est télépathe, quand il a des crises, ça ne finit jamais bien pour personne.

C'est là que la lumière se fait dans le cerveau de Steve.  _Télépathe._ _Charles. Ororo._

— Charles Xavier ? Tornade ? Vous êtes les X-Men ?

Ororo le regarde, bouche bée. Silence fixe Steve, puis Charles, puis il hoche la tête, comme s'il avait compris, lui aussi.

— Vous nous connaissez ? demande Ororo, éberluée.

— Je vous connaissais déjà avant la Chute. J'ai rencontré Charles plusieurs fois. Et au Centre, quelques amis à nous parlent de vous sans cesse. Bobby, Kitty…

Brusquement, il se rend compte qu'il implique Silence dans ce "nous", alors que Silence n'a même jamais vu le Centre. L'imbécile.

— Bobby, répète Ororo, dont les yeux se remplissent de larmes. Bobby est vivant ? Et Kitty aussi ?

— En parfaite santé. Ils seront heureux de vous revoir.

— Bobby… Kitty…, marmonne Charles Xavier.

C'est l'argument qui décide tout ; Ororo prend un air déterminé.

— Allons-y, Charles. Je vais rassembler nos affaires, d'accord ?

— Steve, dit Charles.

— Oui, il s'appelle Steve, sourit Ororo. Tu l'as lu dans sa tête ?

— Steve Rogers…

Steve ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ororo le fixe, bouche bée.

— Il se souvient de moi, on dirait.

— Steve  _Rogers ?_  Vous êtes Captain America ?

— Je suis Steve Rogers. Captain America n'existe plus depuis longtemps.

Les États-Unis n'existent même plus. Il n'y a plus de frontières entre les pays ; Steve n'utilise leur nom que parce qu'il a été habitué comme ça et que c'est plus facile pour se repérer. Il n'y a plus d'Amérique, alors il ne peut plus y avoir de Captain America.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tous les restes de méfiance d'Ororo s'évanouissent instantanément, et elle commence à préparer les bagages.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils sont dans la voiture, Silence à l'avant et Charles et Ororo derrière, tous leurs effets entassés à l'arrière du pickup, Silence l'observe, la tête tournée vers-lui, appuyée contre le repose-tête. Ses yeux ont une étrange expression de tendresse. Steve a l'impression que c'est le regard qu'il pourrait lui adresser en se réveillant à côté de lui le matin, et une nouvelle fois, il doit se faire violence pour se rappeler qu'il ne connaît pas cet homme, qu'il ne connaît rien de sa vie, et que ce sont deux inconnus. Silence aussi a l'air d'avoir du mal à s'en souvenir.

— Tu dis que Captain America a disparu, dit-il à voix basse pour ne pas déranger Ororo et Charles qui se sont endormis, mais tu continues à agir comme lui. À tout faire pour sauver le monde. Du moins, ce qui peut encore en être sauvé.

Steve ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Silence le prend de vitesse, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

— Non, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas juste une caractéristique de Captain America. C'est une caractéristique de Steve Rogers.

Cette fois, Steve tourne la tête vers lui. Il a l'extrémité des doigts qui picote, comme à chaque fois qu'il se dit que ça pourrait être Bucky, en face de lui, si Bucky n'était pas mort dans un ravin en 1945.

— Parce que tu me connais si bien, hein ? murmure-t-il.

Le masque habituel réapparaît sur le visage de Silence.  _C'est toi qui as lancé le sujet, pourtant,_  pense Steve. C'est comme de marcher dans un champ de mines : on ne sait jamais ce qui les déclenchera, et parfois, c'est Silence lui-même qui marche dessus, ce qui ne simplifie pas la tâche.

 _Tu me le dirais, si tu étais Bucky, hein ?_  pense Steve sans oser le dire.

Mais c'est impossible.

Bucky est mort.

.oOo.

Ils retrouvent la Stingray là où ils l'ont laissée, et Steve leur offre des vivres pour le voyage, de l'eau, et de l'essence. Mais comme il est déjà tard lorsqu'ils arrivent à Gallup, ils décident de passer une nouvelle fois la nuit dans le relais, qui offre suffisamment de chambres à l'étage. Il y a même un plan d'eau à quelques centaines de mètres de là, et Steve n'hésite pas un instant à aller s'y laver pour se débarrasser de la poussière accumulée en conduisant les fenêtres ouvertes (la clim est un luxe qu'il ne possède pas). Il est persuadé que Silence est allé là-bas la veille pour se débarbouiller avant de changer de vêtements.

Silence et lui aident Ororo à monter Charles à l'étage, et ils l'installent dans une troisième chambre, puisqu'ils se sont déjà approprié les deux premières. Ororo en prend une quatrième, en face de celle de Charles.

— J'espère qu'il ne vous réveillera pas, dit celle-ci. Parfois, la nuit, il a des crises, il rentre dans les esprits des gens sans le vouloir. Il a pris ses médicaments, mais on ne sait jamais.

Steve ne sait pas si Charles entre dans son esprit cette nuit-là, mais il fait un rêve étrange où son âme sort de son corps. Celui-ci reste allongé sur le lit, et il le contemple, debout, avant de passer à travers la porte de sa chambre et d'entrer dans celle de Silence. Il est en train de s'agiter sur le lit, les sourcils froncés, en tressaillant parfois, et lâche des grognements. Il fait des gestes de sa main droite, comme s'il essayait de repousser quelqu'un au couteau. Steve, sous sa forme immatérielle, s'agenouille à côté de son lit et pose la main sur son front.

— Du calme, Bucky, murmure-t-il. Tout va bien.

Bucky ouvre les yeux, ses grands yeux bleus qui ont été la dernière chose que Steve a vue avant de le perdre pour toujours.

— Stevie, murmure-t-il.

— Du calme, répète Steve. Je suis là. Rendors-toi, Bucky.

Bucky hoche la tête, ferme les yeux, et ne tarde pas à se rendormir. Satisfait, Steve retraverse les deux cloisons qui les séparent et réintègre son corps de chair.

Quand il se réveille, le lendemain matin, il s'en rappelle vaguement, comme un vieux souvenir flou en sépia.

— Bien dormi ? demande-t-il à Silence.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules, évasif, et fixe Steve du même regard que celui que Bucky lui a adressé dans son rêve.

— Tu es entré dans ma chambre ? demande-t-il de la voix trop calme, transparente, qu'il adopte parfois.

Steve le regarde, choqué. Ses doigts picotent.

— Non, dit-il. Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Est-ce qu'il aurait été somnambule ? Est-ce qu'il serait entré dans la chambre de Silence en le prenant pour Bucky ?

— Parce que j'en ai eu l'impression, répond Silence. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

— Tu m'as l'air du genre à envoyer un couteau dans la gorge de ceux qui entrent dans ta chambre sans ta permission, plaisante Steve pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

— C'est pour ça que c'était probablement un rêve, répond Silence.

Ororo et Charles décident de quitter le relais un peu plus tard. Silence leur laisse les clés de la Stingray (qu'ils promettent de laisser à New York en bon état), et après les adieux en règle, ils reprennent la route – une différente de la veille, pour avoir une chance de croiser quelqu'un d'autre.

Les premières heures s'écoulent en silence, mais comme toujours entre eux, c'est un silence agréable.

— Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? demande Steve.

— Peu importe…

 _Tant qu'on y va ensemble,_ semble dire ce qu'il garde pour lui, et Steve se demande si l'étrange attirance est partagée, entre eux. Il se demande si c'est trop gênant d'en parler, mais de longues années de solitude lui ont appris que lorsqu'il a quelque chose à dire, il préfère le dire avec franchise. Il n'a pas le temps de tourner autour du pot.

— Ça t'est déjà arrivé de rencontrer quelqu'un et de te dire instinctivement, "celui-là, on sera amis, il le faut" ? Quelqu'un que tu rencontres, et tu as l'impression que tu le connais depuis toujours ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Silence tourne la tête vers lui et l'observe. Steve s'attend à le voir sourire et lancer " _c'est ce que tu penses de moi ?"_ , mais non. Il regarde Steve intensément et hoche la tête.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ça m'est déjà arrivé deux fois.

— Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es devenu ami avec ces personnes ?

— La première fois, oui. La deuxième fois…

Il garde le silence pendant un instant, puis baisse les yeux vers ses mains.

— Ça dépendra de toi.

Steve a l'impression d'avoir le cœur transpercé par une flèche.  _Bon dieu,_  cet homme.

— Alors je crois que oui, dit-il d'une à voix basse.

Silence lui adresse un sourire tendre, comme celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait de Captain America la veille.

— Et la première personne ? demande Steve. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Le sourire de Silence s'efface, et Steve regrette d'avoir demandé ; il aurait dû savourer son expression un peu plus longtemps. Silence ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

— Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ça ne fait rien, marmonne Steve. Je suis trop curieux.

— On s'est perdus de vue, répond Silence brusquement. C'était entièrement indépendant de notre volonté. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Steve lui jette un regard de tristesse.

— Vous étiez proches ?

Il a une petite idée de la réponse lorsque Silence garde les yeux fixés sur le tableau de bord, le visage transformé à nouveau en masque impénétrable, mais il finit tout de même par hocher la tête.

— Très proches.

Il reporte son regard à travers sa fenêtre ouverte, met ses lunettes, et Steve sait qu'il ne tirera pas un mot de plus sur ce sujet.

Toutefois, il repense à ce que Silence lui a dit,  _ça dépendra de toi,_  et un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le poids des fantômes du passé ne pèse plus aussi lourd sur ses épaules ; il se sent presque heureux. C'est une drôle de sensation.

 

.oOo.

 

Ils s'arrêtent à l'ouest de l'Arizona pour passer la nuit dans un motel abandonné au bord de la route, sans électricité (celui-là n'a pas de générateur de secours encore fonctionnel, comme le relais de Gallup) et sans point d'eau à portée, mais il y a des chaises longues dehors, et Steve trouve des canettes de bière dans la cave ; il en tend une à Silence, et les deux hommes regardent les étoiles qui s'étendent à l'infini dans le ciel en sirotant leur bière tiède. Elle est passée depuis longtemps, et pourtant, ils la trouvent excellente.

Depuis la Chute, depuis que les lumières des villes se sont éteintes, les nuits sont splendides. La voix lactée s'étend d'un bout à l'autre du ciel, lumineuse comme un fil d'argent, et Steve a le souffle coupé chaque fois qu'il lève les yeux vers lui. Ce soir, il se sent si heureux d'avoir Silence à ses côtés qu'il en a la gorge serrée d'émotion.

— Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ça, avant, murmure Silence. Les étoiles. J'avais appris les constellations pour draguer les filles, c'était à la mode. Mais ça ne m'intéressait pas tellement. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt. Et maintenant, je peux passer des nuits entières, couché dehors, à regarder le ciel et à me poser des questions sur notre place dans l'Univers. Tu crois que l'humanité est vouée à disparaître ?

— Non, dit Steve. Tant qu'il y aura des survivants, il y aura toujours une croissance exponentielle. L'humanité renaîtra de ses cendres, et elle s'enflammera à nouveau au bout de quelques milliers d'années.

Dans la nuit, quelques criquets chuchotent. Les insectes commencent à revenir, maintenant que la population a disparu et que plus personne n'arrose les champs de pesticides. Tout l'écosystème commence à se remettre petit à petit du mal que les humains lui ont fait, et Steve regrette les gens qu'il a perdus pendant la Chute, bien sûr, il regrette que la quasi-totalité de l'humanité ait dû disparaître pour ça, mais voir la Terre renaître petit à petit apaise son esprit. Parfois, il se demande si ce n'est pas la Nature elle-même qui a fait naître ce virus pour protéger leur bonne vieille planète. Puis il se dit qu'il se fait des idées ; ce sont les hommes qui se sont autodétruits, et personne d'autre n'est responsable.

— Je n'étais pas un type très sociable, avant, dit soudainement Silence. Tu vas probablement me trouver horrible de dire ça, mais je préfère la Terre comme elle est maintenant, avec tous ces gens en moins. Plus de lois. Plus de gouvernements. Du silence et de l'espace. Ça m'apaise.

Il fixe Steve, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci proteste vertement, mais Steve hoche la tête.

— Je sais, dit-il. Je ne dis pas que c'est mieux qu'avant la Chute, mais il y a des bons côtés indéniables.

— Et pourtant, tu veux recréer une civilisation.

— J'espère qu'entretemps, les hommes auront appris de leurs erreurs. Je suis un incorrigible optimiste.

Silence sourit.

— Je m'en doutais.

— Peggy m'a dit quelque chose, avant sa mort, se souvient Steve.

Ça date d'une quarantaine d'années plus tôt, mais le souvenir reste clairement imprimé dans l'esprit de Steve. Silence l'observe d'un air interrogateur. Il ne demande pas qui est Peggy, même s'il n'était probablement pas encore né quand elle est morte. Mais Steve ne s'en soucie pas, pour l'instant. Il lui semble évident que Silence connaît Peggy. Tout le monde devrait connaître Peggy.

— Elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient abîmé le monde, pendant que j'étais sous la glace, dit-il. Et qu'on devait tous faire du mieux qu'on pouvait, et parfois, ça signifiait qu'il fallait repartir de zéro. Je ne pense pas qu'elle imaginait la Chute, les épidémies successives, mais maintenant que c'est arrivé, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je suive son conseil et que je reparte de zéro. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à créer le Centre.

Silence hoche la tête. Il tend à Steve une autre bière.

Ce soir-là, au lieu d'aller se coucher de bonne heure pour pouvoir repartir tôt, ils discutent jusqu'au lever du soleil de choses et d'autres.

Steve se sent en paix avec lui-même.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillent sur les chaises longues, et Steve est émerveillé de leur inconscience – dormir à l'extérieur ! C'est la voix ouverte aux bandits, aux animaux sauvages, à toutes sortes de dangers ; même s'il ne doute pas qu'entre lui et Silence, ils soient capables de se protéger.

Il est passé midi quand ils quittent leur refuge pour la nuit. Le ciel est toujours d'un bleu insolent, la poussière dorée virevolte toujours au gré du vent chaud. Il a l'impression de revivre la journée d'hier, avec Silence à ses côtés, lunettes baissées, coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Pas un mot échangé entre eux.

— Tu reviendras à New York avec moi, alors ? murmure Steve.

Il l'a prononcé très bas, si bas qu'il n'est même pas certain que sa phrase ait été audible, mais Silence se tourne vers lui. Il semble réfléchir, les yeux posés sur Steve, puis il lui adresse un demi-sourire.

— Je leur ai dit que je récupérerais les clés de la Stingray.

— Mais avant ça, tu l'avais abandonnée à Gallup, alors ce n'est peut-être pas une priorité pour toi.

Silence soupire.

— Tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir, dit Steve. Et si tu ne veux pas, ça ne fait rien.

Sauf que ça ne fait pas rien. L'idée fait naître un gouffre béant au creux de son ventre, et il se demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer, en  _trois jours_ , pour qu'il devienne dépendant d'un homme qu'il ne connaît pas.

C'est quelque chose qu'il a remarqué, depuis la Chute : les gens se lient plus fort, plus rapidement. C'est peut-être le fait d'avoir moins de choix d'amitiés potentielles autour de soi ; c'est peut-être la tragédie qui les réunit plus solidement qu'avant ; le monde a changé, et les relations sociales ont changé avec lui. Et si Steve n'a pas envie de quitter un homme qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer, qui viendra le juger, au fond ?

— Je n'ai pas laissé la Stingray parce que je voulais m'en débarrasser, dit Silence. Je l'ai laissée pour partir avec toi. Si elle m'attend au Centre, j'irai probablement là-bas. Avec toi.

Steve sent son cœur cogner sous le coup de l'espoir, mais il décide de le tempérer comme il peut.

— Et tu repartiras ensuite ?

Silence le fixe de ses yeux si bleus.

— Ça dépendra.

— De quoi ?

— De là où tu iras, murmure Silence.

Pendant un instant, Steve a l'impression que son cœur est en train d'éclater dans sa poitrine. Des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux. Il a envie de tendre la main pour prendre celle de Silence, mais il est tellement déboussolé qu'il n'arrive même pas à faire un geste.

Finalement, quand il en est capable, il se contente de hocher la tête en silence. Il ne fait pas confiance à sa gorge pour prononcer des mots. Silence le regarde comme s'il comprenait le branle-bas de combat à l'intérieur de lui, et – en fait, il le comprend probablement. Sous son inexpressivité habituelle, il a l'air à fois mal à l'aise et exalté, et Steve ne comprend toujours pas comment il arrive à déceler ça rien qu'en regardant le pli qui se forme entre ses sourcils et au coin de sa bouche.

Le silence, pour une fois, est chargé d'électricité pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un coyote traverse la route juste devant eux et surprenne assez Steve pour qu'il fasse une embardée qui les fait sortir de la route. Il freine brusquement, les roues crissent sur la route sèche, et pendant un instant, le monde semble complètement immobile. Son cœur cogne de frayeur dans sa poitrine. Puis, soudainement, Silence éclate de rire, et Steve tourne la tête vers lui ; il est persuadé, pendant une seconde ou deux, que son corps entier va se liquéfier. C'est probablement le plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu de sa vie. Il a envie de dormir dans ce rire, de s'en envelopper comme s'il s'agissait de couvertures.

 _Bucky riait de la même façon_.

C'est tellement dur de ne pas établir de lien entre Bucky et Silence. Au fond de lui, les deux se mélangent, et c'est peut-être pour ça que Steve se sent aussi bien en sa compagnie.

Il ne faut pas qu'il oublie que Silence est Silence, et que Bucky est Bucky, et que l'un a vécu plus de cent ans auparavant et que l'autre, dans sa voiture, n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de trente ans.

 _Parce que ça veut dire quelque chose ?_  rétorque son esprit.  _Toi non plus, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir plus de trente ans._

Mais tout le monde n'est pas un super-soldat comme lui, non plus, se dit-il.

_Peut-être, mais il a peut-être survécu à la Chute pour une bonne raison._

Silence s'essuie les yeux, les derniers éclats de son fou rire commençant à s'éteindre, et il regarde Steve, essoufflé.

— Si t'avais vu ta tête, Stevie !

Steve secoue la tête, amusé – puis soudain, il réalise comment Silence l'a appelé, et manque de s'en décrocher la mâchoire ; quand il tourne la tête vers lui, celui-ci n'est plus qu'un masque de raideur, en totale opposition avec son hilarité d'un instant plus tôt. Une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture.

— Bon dieu, marmonne Steve en fermant les yeux. Je deviens dingue.

Silence tourne la tête vers lui pour l'observer. Il a retrouvé une expression fermée, sans plus aucune trace d'amusement sur le visage, et Steve le sent sur ses gardes. Il reste muet pendant un long moment, comme s'il se demandait s'il valait mieux poser la question ou non, puis finalement, il cède à la tentation.

— Quoi ?

— Tu… Désolé, c'est stupide, je… Tu ressembles vraiment à quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps.

— Ah oui ? demande Silence. Un ami ?

Malgré le ton léger de sa réponse, sans même le regarder, Steve sent la tension émaner de lui.

— Le meilleur de mes amis. Un frère.

Silence tourne la tête vers la route immobile, le regard perdu au loin, sur l'étendue désertique qui s'offre à leur regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

— Il est mort pendant la guerre. Tombé d'un train, sous mes yeux. C'était de ma faute.

Silence se tourne si vivement vers lui que Steve entend son cou craquer.

— Pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ? C'est pas toi qui l'as poussé, si ?

— Non, mais…

— Alors ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Un sourire amer naît sur les lèvres de Steve.

— Je ne l'ai pas rattrapé quand il tombait.

— Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de…

— Je l'ai poussé à me suivre à la guerre. Il venait de sortir de l'enfer, et je l'ai obligé à rempiler une nouvelle fois.

— Je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait suivi même si tu l'avais obligé à rentrer chez l…

— C'était de ma faute ! coupe Steve avec force. Il est mort à cause de moi.

Il reste silencieux, pendant quelques secondes, pour se donner le courage d'admettre la terrible vérité.

— Et je suis mort à cause de lui.

Silence se retourne sur son siège.

— Quoi ? murmure-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Steve ?

— Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Captain America ? Je suis resté coincé sous la glace pendant plus de soixante-dix ans. Mon avion s'est écrasé dans l'Atlantique.

Une expression horrifiée naît sur le visage de Silence, qui a compris, évidemment, où Steve voulait en venir.

— Tu l'as fait exprès ? murmure-t-il. Parce que…  _ton ami_  était mort ?

— Je ne l'ai pas fait  _exprès_ , nuance Steve. Je l'ai fait pour sauver la planète.

— Mais ?

— Mais j'aurais peut-être pu faire un peu plus d'efforts pour trouver une solution alternative. S'il y en avait une.

Une ambiance lourde les enveloppe. Les criquets semblent arrêter de chanter, le vent semble arrêter de souffler, et lorsque Silence détourne à nouveau le regard vers le paysage par la fenêtre, Steve comprend que le monde se tait parce qu'il est en colère contre lui.

Il redémarre la Raptor et remonte sur la route.

La colère de Silence n'a pas de sens, pas plus que l'attachement inexpliqué que Steve ressent envers lui.  _C'est peut-être Bucky,_  murmure son cœur, et pour la première fois, Steve se surprend à considérer,  _vraiment_ considérer la possibilité.  _Mais Bucky est mort,_  rétorque sa raison. Bucky est mort sous ses yeux, et plus d'une centaine d'années auparavant. Même s'il avait survécu, comment pourrait-il être encore en vie ?

Puis, enfin, la réponse l'illumine : Zola. Ce scientifique qui a fait des expériences sur Bucky et son unité quand Steve l'a tiré d'Azzano. Bucky n'a jamais voulu en parler, et Steve a toujours respecté son choix, mais il avait bien remarqué, au cours de l'année 1944, que Bucky guérissait rapidement de ses blessures, qu'il n'était jamais fatigué, qu'il avait plus de force qu'avant.

Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à croire que Bucky avait pu mourir en tombant de ce ravin, lui qui avait résisté au cours de la guerre à des blessures qui auraient été mortelles pour n'importe qui d'autre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas allé le chercher pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort, ou même juste pour récupérer son corps s'il l'était vraiment ?  _La guerre,_  lui avait-on dit.  _On n'a pas le temps. Il faut continuer._  Il était tellement abruti de chagrin qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre.

Et si Bucky était resté en vie pendant tout ce temps ?

Il tourne la tête vers Silence, dont le regard est obstinément fixé sur le paysage aride. Il sent toujours la colère émaner de lui comme un froid glacial, et il soupire.

Si Bucky était en vie, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés à son réveil ? Si Silence est Bucky, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas que Steve le sache ?

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent pour la soirée, ils ont à peine échangé trois mots du reste de la journée, et Silence n'attend pas un instant avant de descendre de voiture, de récupérer son sac d'affaires et de s'éloigner à grands pas – non pas vers le restoroute à côté duquel ils se sont arrêtés, quelque part à l'est de la Californie, mais du côté de la plaine désertique qui s'étend jusqu'aux montagnes au loin.

 _Est-ce qu'il va m'abandonner ?_  se demande Steve.  _Une deuxième fois ?_

Steve hésite à le poursuivre, mais Silence, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées – et c'est probablement le cas – se tourne vers lui.

— Installe nos affaires pour la nuit, crie-t-il pour que sa voix parvienne jusqu'à Steve. Je reviens.

Un poids dont Steve ignorait l'existence sur sa poitrine s'évanouit soudain, et il se met à la tâche que Silence lui a confiée. Elle n'est pas extraordinairement compliquée : le restoroute est le seul bâtiment à des kilomètres et des kilomètres à la ronde. Il descend des bouteilles d'eau et le sac de provisions dont les réserves diminuent petit à petit, et les installe sur une des tables du restaurant. À l'étage, la première chambre sur laquelle il tombe est une chambre double, avec deux lits séparés par une table de chevet. Il la réquisitionne immédiatement. Peut-être que Silence voudra prendra l'autre lit, pense-t-il tout au fond de lui, en secret.

_S'il revient._

La nuit commence à tomber, les ombres s'étendent, et Silence n'est toujours pas là. Steve l'attend en silence devant le restaurant, assis sur le trottoir, et il regarde les étoiles commencer à s'allumer les unes après les autres.

Finalement, un bruit lui fait tourner la tête ; derrière les palmiers qui bordent le restoroute, les seuls arbres des environs, une silhouette émerge. C'est Silence qui revient, avec deux lièvres au bout des mains. Steve le fixe, éberlué, et Silence hausse les épaules.

— On ne va pas taper dans les provisions quand on peut chasser.

Steve réalise que c'est probablement de cette façon qu'il a vécu depuis la Chute, comme la plupart de ceux qui ne peuvent pas se permettre le luxe de cultiver la terre.

— Merci, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Steve sort son réchaud à pétrole du pickup. Silence prépare les lapins. Aucun mot n'est échangé entre eux ; Steve sait que Silence est encore en colère pour ce qu'il a dit, encore en colère pour quelque chose qui a eu lieu plus de cent ans auparavant, qui ne le concerne même pas.

Sauf si ça le concerne.

Silence s'en va fouiller dans la cuisine du restaurant pour voir s'il trouve de quoi accommoder la viande, et lorsqu'il revient, sa distance froide de quelques minutes plus tôt a disparu pour faire place à de l'émerveillement.

— Regarde, Steve ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il brandit quelque chose dans la main, et Steve doit plisser les yeux pour découvrir un paquet poussiéreux de café soluble.

— Du café ?

— Un paquet entier !

Le café n'est pas la seule denrée à se faire rare depuis la Chute, mais c'est celle qui a probablement le plus manqué à Steve depuis tout ce temps. Il s'approche, incrédule.

— Wow, Buck !

Silence se fige. C'est seulement à cet instant que Steve se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il lâche un soupir exaspéré. Silence vient à peine de se remettre à sourire, et Steve gâche déjà l'ambiance.

— Désolé,  _Silence._

Il appuie sur le nom, parce que plus le temps passe, et moins il arrive à se faire à l'idée que ce n'est pas Bucky en face de lui, et surtout, Silence ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour lui dire son nom véritable, et l'idée ne le dérangeait pas, jusque là, mais brusquement, c'est la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser.

Et il sait que Silence comprend, parce que Silence  _le_ comprend, et il comprend Silence. La connexion entre les deux hommes est tellement nette qu'elle est presque palpable, presque visible, comme des filaments argentés qui courent d'un cœur à l'autre.

Malgré tout, Silence ne dit rien. Il pose le paquet de café sur la table et retourne dans la cuisine pour ramener des assiettes, des couverts, des tasses, dont il a soigneusement essuyé la poussière auparavant. Steve ne lui pose pas de question. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Mais plus tard, lorsqu'ils ont mangé le lièvre (préparé à la perfection par Silence), qu'ils ont bu du café passé avec de l'eau bouillie sur le réchaud (ce qui leur a tout de même arraché un soupir de bonheur) et qu'ils ont posé deux chaises dehors pour regarder à nouveau les étoiles, Steve trouve du courage.

— Tu me diras ton nom, un jour ?

Silence tourne la tête vers lui. Il hésite.

— Tu m'appelles déjà Stevie, continue Steve. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je continue à t'appeler Silence pendant des années ?

Cette fois, Silence lui adresse un sourire.

— Tu nous vois rester ensemble pendant des années ?

— Pas toi ?

Steve le regarde se rembrunir, hausser les épaules.

— On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Tu me connais depuis trois jours.

— J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des siècles.

Une étoile filante passe dans le ciel, mais c'est lui que Silence fixe.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te dire mon nom, dit-il finalement, parce que je n'existe pas. Je n'existais pas. Quand on s'est rencontrés, à Gallup, tu m'as donné un nom, tu m'as donné une existence. J'étais un fantôme, avant.

— Un fantôme ?

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?_ se demande Steve.  _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver, Bucky ?_

— Un fantôme, répète Silence. Une marionnette. Une arme. Un assassin.

— Tu penses que je te rejetterais si tu me racontais ce qui t'est arrivé ? demande Steve, incrédule.

— Non, Steve, répond Silence. Je pense que tu serais triste et en colère. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste et en colère.

— C'est pour ça que tu préfères ne rien me dire ? Je peux le supporter, tu sais.

— Je te raconterai quand on sera prêts.

Et cette fois, Steve ne trouve rien à répondre. Alors il hoche la tête, simplement, et sourit à Silence.

— Je vais aller me coucher.

Dans sa chambre, il prend le lit le plus éloigné de la porte, qu'il laisse grande ouverte, pour que Silence sache qu'il est le bienvenu. Un peu plus tard, il entend ses pas dans l'escalier, sur le plancher du couloir, puis qui s'arrêtent à l'entrée de la porte.

Puis les pas entrent, et le lit grince, et Steve sourit.

.oOo.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, le lendemain matin, Silence est endormi dans le lit à côté du sien, les cheveux en bataille sur l'oreiller, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avec un peu de bave, et Steve, le cœur gonflé d'une extraordinaire tendresse, a envie de s'accroupir à ses côtés et de passer ses mains dans sa touffe de cheveux bruns, sur sa joue barbue.  _Bucky,_ murmure son cœur.

Il a envie d'explorer tout son corps, de découvrir chaque marque, chaque cicatrice, qui le ramènerait au Bucky de son enfance, qui constituerait une preuve solide que les deux hommes ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

Mais lorsqu'il se dit ça, il réalise qu'ils ne sont pas une seule et même personne. Même si Silence est né dans le corps de James Buchanan Barnes, il s'est passé quelque chose dans sa vie qui a effacé Bucky et qui a fait naître Silence. Et Steve n'a pas encore le droit de le savoir. Quelque part, il craint la révélation. Silence a raison : il n'est pas prêt.

Silence dort en tee-shirt. Steve fixe son biceps, un instant. Il a envie de poser la main dessus. Lui et Bucky n'ont jamais été physiquement intimes, avant la guerre, même si Steve y a déjà pensé quelques fois ; mais il fallait compter avec l'époque, et il y avait Peggy, et Bucky avait un millier de jeunes filles qui se roulaient à ses pieds, et Steve ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu trouver à un gringalet comme lui.

Il l'a déjà imaginé, quelques fois, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé, ni avec Bucky, ni avec aucun autre homme, d'ailleurs.

Et pourtant, quand il regarde Silence, il en a régulièrement le souffle coupé. Il a envie de passer ses mains sur ses joues, d'embrasser ses paupières, de toucher son ventre, de l'embrasser dans le cou. Silence est beau, beau à pleurer de vénération. Bucky aussi était beau, mais Silence possède une dimension supplémentaire, une profondeur, un sérieux, une tristesse que Steve n'a jamais vus chez Bucky (du moins, chez le Bucky d'avant-guerre. En 1944, c'était une autre histoire).

Steve ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'accroupir à ses côtés, comme il en a envie. Il ne le touche pas, il se contente de l'observer, et il se demande comment la mort de Bucky a pu l'empêcher un instant de croire que c'était pourtant lui en face. Il devrait apprendre à ne pas faire confiance à la mort, lui qui l'a déjà défiée plusieurs fois.

Comme s'il sentait qu'il était observé, Silence ouvre les yeux. Ils se fixent en silence, un moment étrange qui semble figer le temps, puis Silence sourit doucement en refermant les yeux.

— Tu me regardes dormir, Stevie ? C'est malsain.

Steve rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

— Non, je…

Silence s'écarte sur le côté et le tire par le bras. Steve tombe sur le lit à côté de lui. Pendant un instant, il ne sait pas quoi faire, puis il se dit, " _oh, et puis merde"_  ; il s'allonge à côté de Silence et pose sa tête sur son épaule et son bras sur son ventre. Silence glisse ses doigts entre les siens.

Son corps est chaud, note Steve. Bucky a toujours eu le corps plus chaud que lui, même après qu'il soit devenu un super-soldat. Dans son cou, tout contre son nez, l'odeur de sa peau est renversante, et Steve a le cœur qui cogne avec violence. Sous sa joue, il sent le métal du bras gauche de Silence, qui remonte jusqu'à l'épaule.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

— On est bizarres, non ? murmure Steve. On se connaît à peine, et j'ai déjà besoin de toi comme un tournesol a besoin de soleil.

Silence serre ses doigts entre les siens.

— Qui est-ce qui viendra nous juger ? murmure-t-il. Ce n'est pas la normalité qui a sauvé l'humanité. On se fiche bien d'être bizarres.

 _Vrai,_  pense Steve, et il ferme les yeux, l'odeur de Silence dans les narines. Il a presque l'impression de retourner en 1940, dans leur petit appartement à Brooklyn, quand ils ne pouvaient s'offrir qu'une chambre et qu'ils partageaient le même lit tout au long de l'année.

— Tu m'as manqué, murmure-t-il très bas, si bas qu'il doute que Silence ait entendu – mais Silence entend tout, et même s'il ne répond pas, il serre ses doigts plus fort.

Steve se réveille un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Silence est toujours endormi contre lui, les jambes entremêlées avec les siennes, et il se recule, l'esprit ensommeillé, puis se lève pour aller faire du café.

Lorsque Silence descend, un peu plus tard, et qu'il voit le café préparé par Steve, il lui adresse un sourire lumineux.

— Dieu bénisse l'Amérique, murmure-t-il en prenant sa première gorgée, et Steve se met à rire.

Ils prennent le pickup un peu plus tard dans la matinée, pour trouver un point d'eau à proximité et se laver. Steve remplit ses bouteilles d'eau fraîche (les lacs et les rivières n'ont jamais été aussi propres que depuis le déclin de l'humanité) et lave à la main ses habits de rechange, tout comme Silence.

Lorsqu'ils reprennent la route, c'est Silence qui prend le volant. Il demande :

— On va toujours à Los Angeles ?

— Oui, dit Steve. Sauf si tu as une autre idée en tête.

— Non. Je vais où tu me guides.

Ils prennent l'autoroute I-40 pour traverser le reste de la Californie. Avec le pickup à la vitesse limitée, et le fait qu'ils partent tard dans la matinée, ils n'y arriveront probablement pas avant la soirée, mais Steve s'en moque. Depuis que Silence l'a rejoint, le voyage est beaucoup plus amusant. Steve chante de vieilles chansons country plus fort que l'autoradio jusqu'à ce que Silence s'écroule de rire à ses côtés et que la voiture dévie. Lui-même ne chante pas, malgré tous les efforts de Steve pour le convaincre de faire un duo.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il pleuve, dit-il à chaque fois.

Puis Silence lui pose des questions sur sa carrière de Captain America. Si ça lui manque. Steve hausse les épaules.

— Aller sauver les gens, oui, je suppose. Me jeter dans le feu de l'action. Maintenant, les choses sont différentes, mais je me sens encore plein d'énergie que je n'arrive pas à redistribuer. Je dois aller courir pendant des heures pour me calmer. Au Centre, je fais de l'entraînement de combat avec certains amis.

— Ils arrivent à te battre ?

— Souvent, sourit Steve. La plupart sont des mutants, c'est difficile de se battre contre quelqu'un quand tu passes au travers de son corps.

Silence se met à rire.

— Et les Avengers ? demande-t-il. Ils te manquent ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. J'ai mis du temps à accepter leur mort, mais maintenant, je peux chérir leur souvenir en paix. Je n'aurais pas pu les sauver, de toute façon. Certains sont encore envie. Bruce habite dans l'Iowa. Thor est reparti sur Asgard. Ça aide un peu. Mais c'est Natasha qui me manque le plus. Black Widow, ajoute-t-il même s'il est persuadé que Silence sait de qui il s'agit. On était vraiment proches. Et elle avait un caractère tellement fort. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à accepter qu'elle ait pu être emportée par une putain de  _grippe_. J'ai essayé de donner mon sang pour que Bruce puisse trouver un antidote, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné.

Silence hoche la tête, l'air pensif.

— Tu as perdu des gens, pendant la Chute ? demande Steve à son tour.

Pendant un long moment, Silence ne répond pas, mais il ne se fige pas non plus comme il a l'habitude de le faire lorsque le sujet est sensible. Il réfléchit.

— Pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas de proches, à part une personne, et je pense qu'elle ne me fréquentait que par pitié.

— Par pitié ?

— Elle connaissait mes galères. Elle m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Elle a respecté mes secrets. Mais à mon avis, c'était parce qu'elle avait mauvaise conscience de m'abandonner. Je lui rappelais de mauvais souvenirs.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Elle m'a connu au plus bas, au moment où elle traversait une période difficile, elle aussi. On s'est mutuellement aidés. On a réussi à s'en sortir, tous les deux. Elle mieux que moi. Mais je pense que quand elle me voyait, je lui rappelais cette période de sa vie où tout allait mal.

— Et toi, elle te rappelait la période de ta vie où tout allait mal ?

Silence regarde la route avec un sourire sans joie.

— Oh non, dit-il. Elle était la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir, à l'époque. La seule lueur d'humanité dans mon quotidien. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps avant le retour des ténèbres, mais j'ai gardé ce souvenir tout au fond de moi, en cachette. Quand j'ai émergé, je l'ai retrouvée. Elle était la seule qui pouvait comprendre. Les autres m'auraient vu comme un monstre. Elle m'a aidé, elle m'a trouvé des psychologues, elle a calmé mes cauchemars et mes angoisses. Je lui dois énormément.

Steve est dévoré de curiosité – qui est cette personne, de quelles ténèbres parle Silence ? – mais il n'ose pas poser de questions, au cas où celui-ci se tairait.

Apparemment, de toute façon, l'histoire est terminée, car il n'ajoute plus rien.

— C'est elle qui t'a donné la Stingray ? demande Steve.

Et brusquement, la lumière se fait dans son cerveau, illumine tous les recoins, et il sait de qui parle Silence. Il sait de quoi – du moins, une partie. Il le fixe, bouche bée, et Silence lui jette un regard.

— Oui, murmure-t-il.

Steve baisse la tête.

— Est-ce que tu me raconteras ? Un jour, quand tu seras prêt ? Est-ce que tu me fais assez confiance pour ça ?

Sans prévenir, Silence arrête la voiture. Depuis quelques heures, les nuages ont commencé à s'amonceler au dessus de leurs têtes, et le soleil a disparu. Il prend les mains de Steve entre les siennes.

— Je te fais confiance, Steve. Je ne veux juste pas te faire de peine.

— Plus que tu m'en fais en ce moment-même en me traitant comme un inconnu ? En m'obligeant à t'appeler Silence ?

Silence baisse les yeux.

— Tu as peur de moi, dit Steve. Tu dis que c'est pour ne pas me faire de peine, mais en vérité, c'est parce que tu as peur de ma réaction, pas vrai ?

Silence secoue la tête, incapable de trouver ses mots.

— Je ne veux pas en parler ici, dit-il. Pas dans une voiture. Pas quand tu es en colère contre moi.

Steve se calme instantanément.

— Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je veux comprendre, c'est tout.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les mains de Silence ont glissé des siennes, et il rallume la voiture. Quelques gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû chanter, murmure Silence, mais Steve ne sourit pas.

Comme prévu, ils arrivent à Los Angeles en fin d'après-midi. Steve s'attendait à trouver peut-être une communauté semblable à celle du Centre, mais les voitures sont toujours abandonnées au milieu des rues, les vitrines des boutiques brisées, et un silence de mort plane sur la ville. Pas de vie à trouver ici.

Ils décident de se réfugier dans le premier hôtel venu, et abritent le pickup de la pluie qui commence à s'intensifier sous le toit d'un ancienne station essence.

Lorsqu'ils se réfugient dans le bar, la pluie s'abat avec force sur le sol, et une odeur de terre mouillée s'élève dans l'air. Le ciel s'assombrit à toute allure. Steve a eu du beau temps depuis son départ du Centre ; il fallait bien que ça arrive. Néanmoins, il aurait préféré que ça arrive un autre jour. Pas quand les choses sont si fragiles entre lui et Silence. Pas alors que Los Angeles est complètement morte là où il espérait trouver un peu de vie.

Ils puisent dans les vivres de Steve et mangent sans un mot, puis Silence s'en va inspecter l'étage, et Steve, depuis le rez-de-chaussée, à travers les portes ouvertes, l'entend s'affaler sur un lit et pousser un énorme soupir. Il se lève pour aller le rejoindre. La pluie tambourine sur le toit, frappe contre les vitres étrangement encore intactes, et Steve a brutalement envie de serrer Silence dans ses bras, comme ce matin.

Lorsqu'il entre dans sa chambre, Silence lui jette un regard las. Steve enlève ses chaussures, avance à pas silencieux, et grimpe sur le lit pour se coucher à côté de lui, dans la même position que le matin, la tête sur son épaule droite, le nez dans son cou, les jambes entremêlées.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout dit dès que tu m'as vu entrer, à Gallup ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

Sous sa joue, Steve sent sa poitrine se soulever lorsqu'il soupire, et il ajoute à voix basse :

— Je ne veux plus t'appeler Silence. Je ne veux pas de ton silence. Je veux ta voix, tes paroles, ton histoire. Je veux savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. Raconte-moi, Buck.

Bucky passe sa main droite dans les cheveux de Steve, avec douceur.

— Bucky est mort depuis trop longtemps, murmure-t-il. J'aimais bien Silence. Une autre identité que celle qu'on m'avait donnée.

— Qui ? Laquelle ?

Devant le silence qui suit, Steve insiste :

— Je veux savoir, Buck. Je veux comprendre comment tu peux réapparaître dans ma vie d'un coup, par hasard, alors que je suis persuadé depuis des décennies que tu es mort en tombant de ce train. Tu me dois des explications.

Bucky lui caresse la tempe.

— Je ne suis pas mort, ce jour-là. J'ai été récupéré par les sous-fifres de Zola.

Steve se redresse, horrifié.

— Zola ?

— Ne t'indigne pas tout de suite, Steve, dit Bucky avec un petit rire rauque. On ne fait que commencer. Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, puisque tu veux savoir.

Steve se tait. Les mots de Bucky sont soulignés par la pluie battante, et il se resserre contre lui : l'impression de chaleur qu'il a eue tout au long du voyage s'est estompée.

— Zola m'avait déjà rendu plus résistant à Azzano. Tu le savais, évidemment, mais je ne voulais pas en parler, alors tu n'as jamais rien dit. Quand je suis tombé, avant que toi et Gabe Jones vous ne le capturiez, il a eu le temps de prévenir ses hommes pour qu'ils viennent me chercher. Puis vous l'avez libéré, et il est venu me retrouver. J'avais perdu un bras dans la chute. Ils m'en ont mis un autre, un bras en métal. Très avancé. Une arme.

Steve retient sa respiration. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur a arrêté de battre.

— Ils m'ont fait oublier qui j'étais. Encore, encore, encore et encore. Chaque fois que les souvenirs revenaient, on me les enlevait. Ils m'effaçaient la mémoire continuellement, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'une machine à manipuler, dans laquelle engrainer de nouvelles idées. Le Soldat de l'Hiver. C'était mon nom de code.

Steve frémit. Il a déjà entendu ce nom, le Soldat de l'Hiver. Lorsque le SHIELD existait encore, très longtemps auparavant, ils ont essayé de l'attraper. Ils n'ont jamais réussi.

— Pendant plus de quatre-vingt ans, j'ai fait tout leur sale boulot. Quand ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi, ils m'enfermaient dans un caisson de cryogénisation.

Cette fois, Steve se redresse pour le regarder. Le visage de Bucky est complètement inexpressif, mais Steve sent l'horreur se glisser jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

— Ils m'ont envoyé entraîner au combat Natalia et les filles du Département X. C'est comme ça que je l'ai connue. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, quelques mois à peine, mais c'est un souvenir qu'il n'ont pas effacé, puisque je l'avais obtenu de façon légitime.

Bucky pose la main sur sa joue, avec douceur, comme pour atténuer la brutalité de ses propos.

— Je me suis enfui en 2025, une première fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais je commençais à me rebeller et il y a eu une faille de sécurité. J'y ai perdu mon bras gauche, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. J'ai passé un an en liberté à essayer de comprendre qui j'étais, et j'ai retrouvé Natalia. Elle m'a emmené chez Stark, qui m'a fabriqué un autre bras. Elle m'a donné sa Stingray pour que je m'échappe. Ça n'a pas suffi. Quelques mois plus tard à peine, HYDRA m'a capturé à nouveau.

« Ils m'ont laissé garder le bras de Stark. C'était de l'excellente technologie, conçue pour durer. Mais je l'utilisais à nouveau comme une arme contre des gens innocents. Puis il y a eu la Chute, et les gens d'HYDRA ont été les premiers à mourir ; je me demande d'ailleurs si ce ne sont pas eux qui ont lâché le virus sur l'humanité sans faire exprès. C'est possible : ils faisaient des expériences biologiques en secret. Moi, j'ai survécu, et je suis sorti de là ; les gens mouraient tout autour de moi. Je suis allé retrouver Natalia. Elle était déjà mourante ; elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'aille te retrouver, que je ne te laisse pas tout seul.

La main de Bucky retombe, comme vidée de ses forces.

— Tout le monde est mort autour de moi, et j'ai eu peur, c'est vrai. J'ai eu peur de ta réaction. Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes, je ne voulais pas que tu transportes mon fardeau sur tes épaules. Et je me souvenais à peine de toi, Steve, après toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passées à effacer ma mémoire. Je suis allé voir les vieilles expositions, au Smithsonian, au MOMA. J'ai récupéré mes souvenirs petit à petit, au cours des années, mais je n'avais pas envie de te retrouver. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme un monstre. Je préférais vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais je n'arrive pas à mourir.

Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot, et Steve prend ses mains et les serre de toutes ses forces. Il a les yeux qui débordent, lui aussi.

— Les années passent, et je reste jeune et en bonne santé. Le temps ne me tuera pas avant très longtemps, il n'y a personne dans le coin pour m'assassiner, et je suis trop lâche pour me suicider, dit Bucky d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

— Bucky…

Le cœur de Steve saigne – il comprend pourquoi Silence ne voulait pas lui en parler, à présent. Personne ne mérite de vivre ça, et surtout pas Bucky, son Bucky.

— Et puis, dans un relais routier dans le trou du cul du monde, tu es entré,  _toi,_  parmi tous les survivants de ce pays, dans  _ce_  relais, sur les dix millions de kilomètres carrés que comptent les États-Unis, et j'ai entendu Natalia rire dans ma tête et me dire que c'était le destin. Que si je ne voulais pas venir à toi, c'était toi qui devais venir à moi.

À travers ses larmes, Steve sourit et hoche la tête, et Bucky continue :

— Tu ne m'as pas reconnu. Si, je  _sais_  que tu m'as reconnu, ajoute-t-il lorsque Steve s'apprête à protester, mais tu me croyais mort depuis longtemps, et c'était plus pratique pour moi de te faire croire que ce n'était pas moi. Je voulais me faire une nouvelle identité. Silence, le compagnon de route de Steve. Je ne sais plus comment être Bucky, Steve. Je ne peux pas être ton Bucky.

Cette fois, Steve ne peut pas s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras, et Bucky lui rend son étreinte.

— Même si tu n'as pas l'impression d'être le même Bucky qu'avant, tu peux toujours être  _mon_  Bucky. Ça n'a pas d'importance, Buck. Je ne suis plus le même Steve non plus. Les gens changent.

— Mais j'ai tué des gens, Steve, dit Bucky d'une voix brisée. Pendant quatre-vingts ans. Je suis un assassin. Pourquoi tu voudrais que je reste avec toi ?

— Je suis un assassin aussi, Buck. Moi aussi, tout comme toi, j'ai tué des gens.

— Mais moi, ils étaient innocents !

— J'ai tué des coupables, et j'ai tué des innocents aussi. Je me suis brouillé avec Tony pour ça. On faisait tellement de dommage collatéraux qu'il voulait qu'on soit contrôlés par l'ONU… J'ai tué des gens qui n'avaient rien fait de mal, Bucky, et je ne peux pas te jeter la pierre. Et puis, est-ce que ça importe vraiment, maintenant qu'il ne reste plus que nous sur Terre ? Ils seraient morts au bout d'un moment. Quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, la nuit, c'est ce que je me dis. Maintenant, ils sont tous en paix, ceux qu'on a tués, et leurs familles avec eux. C'est peut-être sans cœur de réfléchir comme ça, mais là où ils sont, maintenant, ils s'en fichent.

Bucky lui jette un regard, et Steve voit bien qu'il n'est pas convaincu, mais il n'y lit plus le même désespoir qu'un instant auparavant.

— Alors… ça ne te fait rien ? De savoir ça ?

— Si, Bucky. Ça me met en rage d'apprendre ce qu'on t'a fait subir pendant quatre-vingts ans. Ça me rend dingue. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts, je les tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier. Et ça me met en colère contre moi-même de n'être pas allé te chercher dans ce ravin. De ne pas m'être jeté après toi pour amortir ta chute. De ne pas avoir retrouvé le Soldat de l'Hiver. C'est de ma faute.

Bucky se redresse sur le lit, les mains toujours dans celles de Steve.

— Arrête, Stevie. Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était indépendant de notre volonté à tous les deux.

Steve le fixe, et il se souvient de ce que Silence lui a dit, dans la voiture.

— C'était moi, le premier ? Celui dont tu parlais dans la voiture. L'ami que tu as perdu de vue.

— Évidemment, murmure Bucky en baissant les yeux.

 _J'aurais dû le savoir,_ pense Steve.  _La mort ne signifie rien. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était Bucky dès que je l'ai vu. J'y dû y croire._

En soupirant, il ouvre la paume droite de Bucky et pose ses lèvres dessus. Il a toujours la peau aussi chaude.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? murmure Bucky. Tu veux toujours que je vienne avec toi ?

Steve le regarde, presque choqué.

— Tu penses vraiment que je te laisserais partir si tu me donnais le choix ? Si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi, Bucky… Je respecterai ta décision. Mais par pitié, par pitié… Reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois.

Bucky pose la tête sur son épaule, et Steve passe sa main sur son cou.

— Je veux rester avec toi, murmure Bucky, la voix étouffée par le tee-shirt de Steve. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi quand tu saurais qui j'étais. Que tu m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir été là à ton réveil.

Steve glisse le doigt sous son menton, et l'oblige à relever la tête vers lui. Les cils de Bucky sont humides, encore plus noirs que d'habitude.

— Écoute ce que je vais te dire, Bucky, et ensuite, on n'en reparlera plus : je ne t'en veux pas. Déjà, je n'ai  _aucune_  raison de t'en vouloir, parce que tu n'es coupable de rien, et que c'est à moi que j'en veux ; mais même si j'avais une vraie bonne raison d'être en colère contre toi, je te dirais que je te pardonne et que c'est oublié. Et toi, tu vas me dire que c'est moi qui suis stupide de m'en vouloir, parce que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour te sauver. Et je sais que tu aurais raison, même si je me sens tout de même coupable. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : on repart de zéro. On se pardonne mutuellement les erreurs qu'on n'a pas commises. On oublie qu'on n'a pas été là l'un pour l'autre, et on se promet qu'à partir de  _maintenant_ , on sera là tout le temps. Table rase. Retour à zéro.

Pendant un instant, Bucky le fixe, puis un sourire incrédule et émerveillé naît sur ses lèvres.

— Retour à zéro, répète-t-il. Et on reste ensemble.

— Et on reste ensemble.

— Ok, Steve.

Bucky pose son front sur le sien, et Steve, brusquement, a l'impression qu'il vient de retrouver une pièce du puzzle de son cœur, qui manquait depuis tout ce temps.

— Demain, murmure Bucky, on cherchera des gens dans Los Angeles. D'accord ? C'est une grande ville. On trouvera peut-être quelqu'un.

Le souffle de ses mots retombe directement sur la bouche de Steve.

— Ok, murmure Steve.

— Et ensuite, au lieu de rentrer au Centre, on pourrait remonter vers le Nord. San Francisco. Seattle. Aller essayer de trouver des survivants là-haut. Faire le tour du pays, à deux. Ça te dit ?

— Ça me dit, Buck.

— Tant mieux.

Bucky l'embrasse, très doucement, et Steve n'est pas surpris. C'est la continuation logique de leur relation, le résultat de leur attraction. Les lèvres de Bucky ont le goût que Steve a toujours imaginé qu'elles auraient – un goût de chez soi. Et Steve se rend compte que c'est vrai ; peu importe où il ira, au nord, au sud, à l'est ou à l'ouest, tant que Bucky sera à ses côtés, il aura toujours l'impression d'être là où il doit être.

Cette nuit-là, la pluie tombe sans discontinuer, et Steve écoute le bruit des gouttes contre la fenêtre, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Bucky.

En silence.

**FIN**


End file.
